plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Help
The Plagued Wiki is far from being done, but if you have some extra time on your hands when you're not posting or giving your life savings to orphanages like many of you are oft to do, then feel free to help out on the wiki and further it into completion! Things That Need to Be Done *'Creating character pages.' There is an image tutorial that can be found here. It's difficult at first, but once you get the hang of it, it should only take around five minutes per character. A list of character pages that are already done can be found here. To create a new page, go to the Homepage of the wiki and hit "Add a Page". Make the title the character name, and make sure it is a blank page. Do not use "Standard Layout", since that will lead you astray and kill all those you love. **To do an Infobox for a character, go down to the bottom right corner on the Edit page and click "Add other templates"--do NOT click "Infobox"! There should be a link on the left of the dialogue that pops up that says "Infobox Character." Click on that. Fill out all of the forms according to whosever character's biography. Where it says "image", simply fill out "File:charactername.jpg". Do not ''put anything in the forms that say "name" or "imagewidth." **After you are done with the Infobox, find a picture of the character you're doing that is at least 300 pixels wide. Make sure you save it as "''charactername.jpg". Go to "Photo" on the right side of the Edit page and upload it to the site. It will appear in the Edit box, and you can remove it. Your Infobox is done! **Next, put the character's creation date on the page. Try to format it as it is seen here. **Go up to where it should say "Normal" text, above the Edit box. Click on the drop-down menu and go to "Header 2." Fill it in as "Personality", hit Enter, and copy and paste the character's personality straight from the biography. Do the same with History. **Hit "Publish" and you're all set! If there's any part of the tedious page-making process that you're unsure about, feel free to message me on Plagued or on my talk page and I'll help you figure out how to do whatever you're having trouble with. *'Checking for errors on the pages.' I'm human and I'm stupid, so I tend to make a lot of typos and factual errors on the pages. If you're reading through one and you find something, feel free to hit "Edit" at the top and fix it, or tell me yourself and change it. *'Adding information to pages.' If you feel as though a character page needs to have their journal, thread tracker, or thread history on it, then feel free to add it. Make sure it's okay with the owner of the character first, though. *'Creating your own profile page.' Every character creator is listed on the site, and since I don't want to make any assumptions about you, it's up to you to make your own personal article on the Plagued Wiki. This page should have any awards you've received, your age, anything about your childhood, your aliases, what drugs you're on when you post, etc. It's a page about you; go crazy with it. All I ask is that you don't go all willy-nilly vandalizing the pages of others, though, because that's just rude.